cow_chopfandomcom-20200214-history
Behind the Cow Chop
Behind The Cow Chop is a series featuring any and all of the members of Cow Chop, depicting their behind the scenes antics. The series covers footage of Cow Chop setting up scenes, horsing around, and other miscellaneous actions and difficulties. Episodes Trivia * Behind the Cow Chop episodes are uploaded every Sunday. * In episode 37, "New Years Firework Display", James set off fireworks in the Cow Chop house and the basement; the closest he's come to lighting the house on fire. * Behind the Cow Chop is the longest lasting series on the channel. * Episode 41, "Getting Kicked Out", is the final episode of Behind the Cow Chop in the Cow Chop House. * Episode 43, "Cricket Candy", is the first video featuring the 3rd Cow Chop location: The Barn * During the final week of May 2017, no Behind the Cow Chop episode was uploaded due to everyone moving to L.A. * Episode 48, "Good-Bye Barn", is the first video to feature the 5th Cow Chop location: LA Office. * Episodes 39, 45, 48, and 50 are all videos that contain RT (Rooster Teeth) updates. * "Wet Multiplayer VR" was the first video to release behind the scenes footage of a game that hadn't been uploaded to the channel yet. * "The Lost Footage" was originally released at the Cow Chop RTX Panel 2017 before being uploaded to YouTube. * "Germany Trip & Logo Rip-Offs" was sponsored by Warfare. * In "New Couch + Target Practice" a new Cow Couch is purchased for the first time since the beginning of the channel. * "Cow Chop Hires A Demon" is a part of the Spooky Days Halloween series on the channel. Episode 75 is the 4th episode in the series. * In Episode 78, Wrestling Practice, Joe receives an official farewell after announcing he is moving to Colorado to get his degree in college. * In Episode 79, Getting in the Holiday Spirit, after Jakob hounds James to decorate the office with Kwanzaa and Hanukkah decorations, James announces that the office will only decorate for Christmas during that time. James still respects all beliefs. * Sugar Pine 7 is featured in Episode 81. They also buy the Cow Chop crew a van for Christmas. * In Episode 96 they announced that Behind The Cow Chop is going to be reduced to once a month instead of every Sunday. * In Episode 102 we are introduced to Alec, a "supposedly" artist that has been doing some art for Cow Chop. Quotes * "You know how that works right? Yeah, I'm a condom connoisseur" '- Joe and Trevor * ''"It's like more dense so like your voice does some like...weird geometry shit" - Trevor'' * "Another week, another fucking...fireplay" '- James'' * ''"What does uh...flammable (fla-mab-le) mean? Is that latin?" '- Aleks * "It's just gonna be me, and Aron and me left" '- Joe, to Aleks'' * ''"My eyes are watering, I dug to deep" '- Aron * "I'm so high right now" '- Aleks'' * ''"I've been here for 10 minutes and got shot in my balls" '- Brett * "This is how they tortured John McCain in Vietnam" '- Brett'' * ''"Where's the happiness!? There ain't any happiness here!" '- James * ''"Take the goddamn battery outta that...we did it, we can set off more now" - James'' * "They, they feel..and smell..." '- Aleks '"Spanish?" '- James'' * ''"Trevor this is just water. Actually no this is alcohol, you can't drink alcohol" '- Aleks * "Is there somebody- is that.. Are you alive? Is he alive?" '- Anna'' * ''"Thank you guys for...for coming on this house journey for less than a year... It's all over... What a cunt that person was man...What a cunt" '-' James'' * ''"I'm always suffering, look at my face" '- Aron * "No matter what you do, when you deal with these insects Trevor, you don't just smash them with your foot. You either suffocate them, like I taught you, or...use the lighter to burn them so that way they have a headstart to hell" '- James'' * ''"It smells like AIDS. I like that smell. I resonate in that smell." '- Trevor * "History is made to be thrown away" '- Brett'' * ''"I think the reason you look like an idiot is because of genetics" '- Asher, to Trevor * "Are you alright? Fuck, I feel bad now" '- Joe'' * ''"They call me cool beans cause my last name is beans." '- Aleks * "Life is pain, kids. Remember that." '- Brett'' * ''"Step out in boldness and try EVERYTHING" '- E3 Legend * "By the time you guys see this, we probably won't be living here anyway" '- James'' * ''"Step on it and see if it dies because they're really hard to kill...so we should step on it" '- Anna * "Yo, I've never seen him run that fast before" '- Aleks, reffering to James'' * ''"What's up, losers?" '- Devil (Khail Anonymous), to Viewers * "'''We live in a PC Society!! You either conform or you get the fuck out!! Don't you know this?'"'' - James * "I mean, I have my foreskin" - '''Jakob * ''"Yeah, I knew a Spencer once" '- Aleks Translations '''''At the bottom of the description in each Cow Chop video there are two phrases (sometimes one), both in a different language that are sometimes related to that video. | The following are the translations for each video. NOTE: Most of these are meant to not make any sense. Behind the Cow Chop | Episode 1 # Welsh '→ '''English '- "Have you ever thought about how the sand is living in fear of water? Sand has only one weakness and that is actually water. Water can destroy the molecules of sand to the point where it can no longer sand sand. What is sand if not sand? No one has cared to think of this, because no one cares about sand." # 'Turkish '→ 'English '- "Then you have this magic that you read. Witchcraft i have been learning for 15 years, and now we have finally found a way, through YouTube's explanations to embody these words with magic that will once again act. Now the left breast becomes a sharp pain. The pain is not very powerful to handle, but it is noticed. Now it will live with this pain. Thank you." '''PAX WEEKEND | Episode 2 # Slovenian → English '- ''"Sometimes I wish I could swim in a pool filled with a mixture of Starbucks frappuccino. Maybe a little whipped cream on my nipples. They get so hard in caffeine contaminated water. While swimming can be used as paddles to give extra impact." # 'German → English '- "I want to be damned if I ever let anyone pull the hair in my asshole. They are for a reason! And for this reason is considered the first line of defense for foreign bodies to go in, or deal for that matter. If you remove this front line, it's like working without anitvirus on a PC. They simply open the doors to every thing that can occur." '''EDGING OLLOS | Episode 3 # Catalan → English '- ''"I have to make these descriptions, because everyone was apparently too fucking lazy to do during the weekend. I'll be sure to deduce a lot of money from their controls to ensure strict punishment. Maybe a yard or two should be cut." # 'Filipino → English '- "Captain America and Iron Man fuck. I have seen it in a web comic under 34. If you enjoy this type of comics, may I suggest you look it up for yourself using Google. They are very detailed and show very graphic images are not suitable for children." '''RAMPAGING DINOS | Episode 4 # Norwegian → English '- ''"They use to say cows and the dinosaurs were very similar. In fact, scientists have discovered that cows share 85 percent of the same DNA as dinosaurs. What you learn is amazing." # 'Polish → English '- "Virtual reality is the future. Never stopped hoping the world where you can use VR all the time and do some dirty things. I would love to sneak into a retirement home and pick the noses of some retirees living there. There are no restrictions in virtual reality." '''KARATE MASTER | Episode 5 # Polish → English '- ''"Martial arts masters do not use their skills for crime unless it is absolutely in danger. Master Trevor knows the technique passed on for thousands of years. If he feels enough danger he will liberate the rampage of cows, leaving his enemies paralyzed and on the ground." # 'Slovak → English '- "I remember when I used it to be able to spread jam all over the body, without anyone judging me. Nowadays, people like to look at me for it. I hope one day I can spread the jelly with my whole body in the room." '''TINY WIENER | Episode 6 # Scottish Gaelic → English '- ''"I once accidentally struck robot. Was startled because he never met the person before. I was comforted and oil deposited into his mouth, which he really enjoyed. The robot and I became best friends. The robot accidentally farted and I laugh. The end." # 'Somali → English '- "I was once a pirate. We have cheese cooking which means that instead of fighting other gangs. I would rather cooking competitions. I always enjoyed eating opponents. The food is good, the food is life." '''DON'T JUMP | Episode 7 # Turkish → English '- ''"Do not swim in a pool. I decided to catch him and make sure he was safe swimming next to a turtle. He caught him, actually slipped through my fingers. Actually, my fingers are stained. I thought I was bleeding because I panicked. Then someone pooped in the pool and I caught him." # 'Lithuanian → English ' - "Home decor is very important. Especially when you have guests arrive. Be sure to feed the guests and take care of them, or they can break down the door." '''CLIMBING TURTLES | Episode 8 # Catalan → English '- ''"Ever go to chase a tornado? Well, no! It's scary and dangerous and almost swept James i Trevor. Do not try this at home or can also be shitting in my pants." # 'Korean → English '- "I am excited about summer time. Eating ice cream in the park is my favorite part of summer time. The flavor of ice cream is my favorite cabbage. When I work on the farm it reminds me of old times. Still a cabbage farm. Cabbage was a side dish. I actually did work on the nose farm." '''LUBE FOREPLAY | Episode 9 # Welsh → English '- ''"There are many different types of lubricants vary from tingly to delicious. They may be water, oil or silicone based. When using condoms, however, it is important to avoid oil-based lubricants, so they can eat off latex, increasing the chance of a condom breaking. silicone lubricants with latex safe to use sometimes, but it's important to look at the packaging to be sure. Also, lube can be used to fill the pool and doing some crazy things inside." # 'Xhosa → English '- "What do you think a person delivery and asked to provide a container 55 liters of the desires of condoms in somebodies? What do you think they will do a 55 liter hot condom? What are you going to do, it would be fun super. You would have to ask if they were doing." '''SICK TRICKS | Episode 10 # Polish → English '- ''"Heat 1 oven to 425 ° F. Add the crust as directed on the for two crust box using a 9 inch glass pan of the pan. 2 in 2 - quart saucepan melt the butter on medium heat. Add onion; Cook for 2 minutes, stirring frequently until softened. 3 Mix with chicken and vegetables. 4 Bake 30 to 40 minutes until the cake is golden color." # 'Serbian → English '- "Composted cow manure fertilizer is an excellent substrate for garden plants. When the compost and feed plants and vegetables, cow manure becomes nutrient-rich fertilizer. It can be mixed into the ground or used as a top dressing. Most compost heaps or bins are located near the garden." '''DO YOU KNOW HOW TO MEME? | Episode 11 # Portuguese → English - "Once I met a doll called Pinocchio, which is nose got bigger every time he lied. He lied so much the nose has gigantic. I could not believe how big he got. He then "accidentally" inserted the gigantic nose into my ass. I could not believe how big he was. Pinocchio how could you do this to me." # Bulgarian → English '- ''"I really like the virtual porn reality. At one time I watched some tasty piece of meat named Trevor. I could not believe how wonderful he made me feel. Porn is so dirty and so wild. That made me so strong that it exploded in the attic. Thank God for Trevor Porn." '''RTX SHENANIGANS | Episode 12 # Catalan → English '- ''"H. H. Holmes was one of the first documented serial killers in the modern sense of the term. In Chicago, during the 1893 World Columbian Exposition, Holmes opened a hotel he had designed specifically with murder in mind. It was a labyrinth of rooms with doors opening to the brick walls, staircases leading nowhere, doors that could be opened only from the outside, and a number of other strange constructions." # 'Dutch → English '- "Belt animals are quite a lot of living dinosaurs. They are the only mammals on earth who have their own built-in shield. This belt animal shoots its guns as well as the next Texan and always wears a cowboy hat to protect its eyes from the burning sun." '''BACKYARD BAZOOKA | Episode 13 # Western Frisian → English '- ''"The apple is a deciduous tree, generally are 1.8 to 4.6 m (6 to 15 ft) long in culture and to 39 ft (12 m) in the wild. When cultivated, the size, shape and branch density are determined by rootstock selection and trimming method. The leaves are arranged alternately dark green - colored simple ovals with serrated margins and downy undersides." # 'Hungarian → English '- "The most common problems associated with toxic plants are the relationship between sap oil and more and more indigenous plants that can cause allergic skin reactions in the United States Institute for Occupational Safety and Health. Also be sure a toxic plant does not touch your ass." '''BAYMAX & LIFEHACKS | Episode 14 # Hausa → English '- ''"Baymax fictional character, a superhero show in American comic books published by Marvel comics. Created by Steven T. Seagle and Duncan Rouleau, Baymax first appeared in Sunfire & Big Hero 6 # 1 (September 1998). Baymax began as Waikikis Takachiho scientific work." # 'Cebuano → English '- "A grand prize of one thousand dollars given to spectators to be on the tarantula hidden places in this video. (BLOW: a thousand Chinese dollars.)" '''CHEESY POKEMON | Episode 15 # Latin → English '- ''"A special miracle: Burger King by Him fifty-Mac, I know I wanted to do with them, cheetos. I got Cheetos and clothes, and put it on a Mac. To the naked body smeared mushy started to develop the entire surface. It is silly enough to back off, but when I have I have." # 'Malay → English '- "Remember the day I stepped in horse shit? It is a very important day because I know after stepping in shit that I wanted to be a horse. I would sneak into the farm and sneak into the barn where horses sleep standing up. I'll eat all the hay and carrots for them. I do a lot of fucking with a horse." '''DENVER ZOO CRINGE | Episode 16 # Dutch → English '- ''"The Fly is a 1986 American science fiction horror film directed and co-written by David Cronenberg. Produced by Brooksfilms and distributed by 20th Century Fox, the movie stars Jeff Goldblum, Geena Davis and John Getz. Losjes based on George Langelaan of 1957 short story of the same name, the film tells about an eccentric scientist who, after missing one of his experiments, slowly changes into a fly-hybrid creature. The score was composed by Howard Shore and the makeup effects were made by Chris Walas, along with makeup artist Stephan Dupuis." # 'Ukrainian → English '- "Pikachu (Japanese: ピ カ チ ュ ウ) is a type of Pokemon fictional creatures that appear in an assortment of video games, animated television shows and movies, trading card games and comic books, licensed Pokemon Company, a Japanese corporation. The design was conceived Pikachu Atsuko Nishida and Ken finally Suhimori. Pikachu first appeared in Pokemon Red and Green in Japan, and the first internationally released Pokemon video games, Pokemon Red and Blue for the original Game Boy." '''ORLANDO BLOOM'S PENIS | Episode 17 # Portuguese → English '- ''"You can send us things now. That's a big responsibility. Please do not send, gross unhealthy things unless directed to Trevor." # 'Cebuano → English '- "Orlando Bloom was born on January 13, 1977. But his penis was born on December 25, 0 BC." '''GOING BALD | Episode 18 # Serbian → English '- ''"Do not worry, Joe piece was donated by a stranger he met in a dimly lit bar late at night." # 'Tamil → English '- "Bibby Bobs unknown tools for humanity are discovered by Trevor in 2016. '''75,000 DOLLAR BACKPACK | Episode 19 # Norwegian → English '- ''"Surge is a citrus flavored soda (tastes like Sprite, but with caffine) developed by Coca Cola in 1997 to compete with Pepsi Mountain Dew. Lagging sales caused production to end in 2003 for most markets. But popular fan bases led Coca-Cola to reload soda via Amazon.com Prime." # 'Polish → English '- "A backpack that cost 75K is a true story. The seller took a backpack off Amazon after realizing the mistake. The backpack was back for sale shortly after, with the right price." '''TENDER McCHICKEN REACTION | Episode 20 # Greek → English '- ''"Melon cloves are in the cucumber family and melon. Flavors like cucumber, pumpkin, bananas and lemon. Eat the horny peel because it is full of things that are good for you." # 'Swedish → English '- "Friends like meme together, hold together." '''PAX WEST | Episode 21 # Latin → English '- ''"The bunches of camels, and the treasures of the water was not, as is commonly believed to be. Actually fatty hump need stress. That is to say the body of the fat in the hump, and, by means of the heat of the Rhegium, he wishes to lay hold of the rest of the body, which can be adapted to climate, and in the warm and sunny." # 'Vietnamese → English '- "Infants are "mandatory nasal breathing." This means they can not breathe through the mouth during the first few months of life. Because babies have small noses, they sound muffled as they breathe." '''FREDDY'S SURPRISE | Episode 22 # Bulgarian → English '- ''"Five nights in Freddie is the survival of the horror video game. The game focuses on a pizzeria where the player has to act as night guard guards. The player must protect themselves from the deadly, malfunctioning animatronic animal signs by tracking their movement through the facility using security cameras." # 'Serbian → English '- "Special thanks to the store of the Spirit for us not ejected. They are the true heroes of this story." '''FORCE FEED FETISH | Episode 23 # Catalan → English '- ''"Adam's apples are both women and men are just more prominent in men as a piece of bone cartilage that wraps around the larynx. Also known as laryngeal prominence, the adam's apple is right at the top of the thyroid gland, so that the area is properly called the thyroid cartilage." # 'Hungarian → English '- "No one reads these multicultural components, right? That means you can say what I want, and no one will ever know. James and Alex remain new editors locked in the cellar and will not let it come out until we meet the daily meme quota. Damn I hear one of them coming down the stairs right now ..." '''TRUMP & THE DIABOLICAL CONCOCTION | Episode 24 # German → English '- ''"Packed for all the excitement and adventure in this episode, it's hard to believe it all found in the kitchen, right?" # 'Portuguese → English '- "Stop it. Do not translate this. Shit, you just did, did not you? I wanted to put a secret here meant only for people who understand Portuguese, but now you're here and it's making everyone uncomfortable." '''FLAMETHROWER MANTIS RESCUE | Episode 25 # Thai → English '- ''"Hat colors vary for roles in construction sites. The most common color scheme is white for managers, engineers, workers or supervisors. General labor and land moving usually wear yellow." # 'Hebrew → English '- "There is long paper wasps and long legs. They build large, bare nests where the combs are visible. Their nests are often compared to an umbrella inverted and are usually built in protected areas such as eaves of a house or end in an open pipe. They will attack only if they feel threatened, but their sting can be painful." '''RUSSIAN BEAR ATTACK | Episode 26 # Bosnian → English '- ''"Manhattan Center was originally called the Manhattan Opera House, and was built in 1906 by Oscar Hammerstein I. Hammerstein wanted to compete with the Metropolitan Opera, offering a grand opera in New York City public at a lower price ticket. In 1910, the Metropolitan Opera believes that more could not tolerate competition, and offered $ 1,000,000 to stop producing opera for 10 years. Hammerstein accepted the offer." # 'Russian → English '- "Carefully ass shark is at large" '''COUCH NINJAS | Episode 27 # Turkish → English '- ''"Sorry for the crappy lighting during the ninja bits. We just forgot about how to work on silhouettes and framing." # 'Romanian → English '- "It was on such an instrument that Kazoo, invented in the 19th century by an African-American West Alabama named in Macon, Georgia, the United States of America, is based. The first was Kazoo was manufactured according to West's specifications by Thaddeus Von Clegg, a German clockmaker in Macon." '''QUARANTINED TRUMP | Episode 28 # Shona → English '- ''"I am a certified bed Fucer. I am not sure if you know what this is, but let me tell you. Couch to have lost pieces of furniture that we only use the chair and sit down. But actually I like to use my bed as a form of comfort. Fuc I want my bed. I stick to my own part in the pillow and go to town. It feels so good. I call it respect my bed Bobby Fucer." # 'Portuguese → English '- "So I have mold in my house ... What do I do? The house is slowly being destroyed. I decided that the best thing to do is to burn the house. Do not try this at home. Thank you!" '''SPICEY VAPE GEOMETRY | Episode 29 # Swedish → English '- ''"Paqui's Carolina Reaper Madness Chip is considered the world's hottest tortilla chip, each seasoned with real Carolina Reaper-Guinness world record holders to hottest chili and dammed with ghost pepper and chipotle aroma for an extra kick. Basically, it will make your butthole bleed." # 'Hindi → English '- "The man did not have that gift long. Not much can survive this house." '''HOVERBOARD FIRE | Episode 30 # Hawaiian → Hindi → English '- ''"Below are the primary and primary rows of Agni Phari kalpulu. The idiom for the primary purpose of unhappiness has been lost. Agni mi assh randhraṁ primarily unnappuḍu less oak goppa rōju.v" # 'Irish → English ' - "Do not you dare spank my ass so you never again beautiful amazing robot. I will suck your toes and make you moan with pleasure until you explode." '''BREAKING DIRTY HABITS | Episode 31 # Japanese → English '- ''"Puppies love snow. It is best to run rolling in the snow and run. They should enjoy each other in the snow. They are very adorable. Who else loves puppies?" # 'Lithuanian → English '- "I once had a bad habit of touching himself. So I decided to get a look of shock. I put a shock to watch on my dick and let it shock you. I actually like it when it shocked his penis. I do not think it would feel so good, but it's not just me break my habit, but now I have a new hobby I like to do." '''SPICY FAN MAIL DISASTER | Episode 32 # Latin → English '- ''"Burns, burns, burns and rape. And it hurts. Hey! How is it possible for any mortal to them, such is the heat the inside of the loop. Oh God burns. Go! I am sure that the fire shit." # 'Hungarian → English '- "Please send us more fan mail. Send us a weird shit to show the name of our series behind the cow slice. If that's good enough, maybe they'll just show you're crazy. Thanks. O. Box 3424 Littleton, Colorado 80161." '''DESTROYING THE EVIDENCE | Episode 33 # French → English '- ''"The best way to eliminate all the evidence is to burn it. Simply put it on the fire or throw it in the oven, easy than that. Make sure you throw the ashes in the trash and there you go, everything is gone." # 'Latvian → English '- "Have you ever inhale burning plastic? It fucking sucks. It burns your guts and lungs and fill your body with particles of toxic fumes. I would not recommend inhaling plastic or you will have to poop." '''TORTURING GUESTS | Episode 34 # Bulgarian → English '- ''"Mohammed Ali, the original name Cassius Clay Marcel, Jr. (born January 17, 1942, Louisville, Kentucky, USA), an American professional boxer and social activist. Ali was the first fighter to win the world title three times; He successfully defends this title 19 times." # 'Japanese → English '- "The amount of incense and candles is not enough to hide the smell of the oven. Help me." '''WORLD'S BEST SPA | Episode 35 # Azerbaijani → English '- ''"I wanted to warm up because I stuck my dick once in a sauna. It ended up sweating and felt so good. You will feel much better after my dick into the sauna you can imagine it, so it is really good for the skin sweating. Thank you." # 'Hindi → English '- "All of me do fart and dirt on my face. Please feel good about it and it turns me on more then fucking. I totally love when there is a sound of poop all over your lips and seeing you lick all that mess. Oh my God, yes, yes." '''HOLIDAY FAN MAIL UNBOXING | Episode 35 # Malay → English '- ''"When there's something strange in your neighborhood. Would you call? Chop Cow! When there's something bad in the bath, would you call? Chop Cow! When there is ... fuck this." # 'Irish → English '- "Oh yes, stick it inside of me. Send me some delicious cookies in the fan mail and then I will open my mouth and allow you to feed me. Please feed me dad. Make my belly full of happiness and joy. I want food please." '''NEW YEARS FIREWORK DISPLAY | Episode 36 # Spanish → English '- ''"Put a fire in my ass. It feels so good when it explodes. Be safe with fireworks. Do not try any of this at home or they will hurt you. We are trained professionals. Thank you." # 'Hungarian → English '- "Give me a reason to bake a cake. This is not your birthday, you know why you should bake a cake? I want you to poke a cake inside my dick and let me eat it. Fine and tasty delicious cake for the count." '''PEPPER SPRAY DANGER | Episode 37 # Basque → English '- ''"Pepper spray you squirt into my ass hole and let it burn all night long, I would like you to lick. By the way, it just burns my anus, and that's why I love me feel so damn good. Please, lick, so good to me burn." # 'Azerbaijani → English '- "Speed Stick it, i want to suck your toes meal and wax it all off. Consider into a giant dildo into my mouth. Cows love, sex, and there is no way we can say." '''BOO WARDROBE MALFUNCTION | Episode 38 # Bulgarian → English '- ''"This Boo Suit is actually really scary for a while, and I'm not even scared of ghosts. This is a good thing Trevor has a flashlight." # 'Swedish → English '- "Guess how old are these fireworks? In the comments, tell how old you think they are." '''32 POUND MARSHMALLOW BATH | Episode 39 # Spanish → English '- ''"Give me food, give me marshmallows. Stick those marshmallows over my ass. It feels so good to feel the soft marshmallows inserted in my butt. Oh, yes, it feels so good." # 'Swedish → English '- "I hope all snitches get hit on my face. They are all a bunch of damn skit boots. Also thank you for watching you sexy ass choir." '''GETTING KICKED OUT | Episode 40 # Irish → English '- ''"It sucks that we have to leave. It sucks that someone snitched. But time moves on and we'll pick ourselves back up and recovery. Thank you all for all your support." # 'Welsh → English '- "It is now time for a new chapter of Cow Cut. I wonder where we will end up. I wonder where we will be in a year from now. It will definitely be good." '''ON THE STREETS | Episode 41 # Galician → English '- ''"We are in the streets, but do not worry, we'll find a new place soon. Thanks for all the support you beautiful people." # 'Uzbek → English '- "I have heard that there is a damn good apple tree in the garden. I can not fertilizer under the tree for the apple to eat and shit. Thank you for allowing me Sit under a tree in the yard." '''CRICKET CANDY | Episode 42 # Filipino → English '- ''"I was held at gunpoint and forced to write verse for some Youtube channel called Cow Chop. please send help immediately. They torture me every day. no one named Joe though. Joe is nice and will give me food and blankets." # 'Greek → English '- "We are in the middle of nowhere. The closest building to us is a hangar 50 miles away, and it was abandoned. If you ever get into trouble, you will be ready for." '''SLINGSHOT AMUSEMENT | Episode 43 # Bosnian → English '- ''"We actually do not count the achievements here. When we get one thing complete, we give each other a "good job" like candy on Valentine's Day. It's because we are all 90s babies. This is because we are all 90s babies." # 'Dutch → English '- "Get the cow Chop merch outside and represent today. I hope everyone has a good!" '''HOW TO CALCIFY YOUR HOUSE | Episode 44 # Spanish → English '- ''"How to Calcify Your Home: First, fill any bathtub in your home with milk (about sixty gallons), then throw a bunch of Lucky Charms cereal in the same tub (just the marshmellows), and finally spoon on all the vents in your house. Finished!" '''WACKY PRANKSTERS | Episode 45 # German → English '- ''"It turns out that Stan has learned how to use the nail gun and shoot Trevor as a prank. Sometimes he takes things a little too far." # 'Romanian → English '- "What was your favorite farce: water jelly gelling, Fart bombs, chewing gum, or shocking hand? Tell us in the comment below." '''LET'S COSPLAY: BARN EDITION | Episode 46 # Chinese → English '- ''"Wow these amazing links cosplay. How great! How wonderful! Full of strength and upgrade armor. Watch their game and see if you can upgrade to that level!" # 'Spanish → English '- "Who is that new kid on the block? I do not know is a truly treasured intern and his camera work is allstar." '''GOOD-BYE BARN | Episode 47 # Malay → English '- ''"It was the longest drive of my life. I feel like a new cow after it. Can not wait to see what the future holds. I need someone to massage my uders now, goodbye. Moo" # 'Armenian → English '- "Thank you for helping us achieve that goal, Platinum, we could not move without your support." '''GOING PLATINUM (ALMOST) | Episode 48 # Hindi → English '- ''"Everyone went in and even the desks were taken. Everything is coming together. You can not wait to show all the new sets Stay tuned in!" # 'Thai → English '- "Hopefully Trevor will one day get the hair he really deserves." '''HOT DOG COCKTAIL | Episode 49 # Dutch → English '- ''"Hotdog cocktail, yum. Sounds delicious! I think I will make this weekend for my pool party. Recipe: a portion of hotdog water, a portion of mixed insects, a portion of vodka, yarn with yellow mustard edge." # 'Spanish → English '- "Why do not we follow the rules? Because the rules were made to be broken." '''BOUNCE CASTLE INVASION | Episode 50 # French → English '- ''"It's me, the scary clown. This caca tasted well in my mouth. It's really more about the texture, because I can not feel anything with my nose, which means I can not taste it either. Yumyum, can not wait to poop again so I can eat more!" # 'Chinese → English '- "Thanks again for all those who are enrolled in the first fundraising event. We have no chance to really celebrate, so the party should be very interesting. More details soon, hope to see you!" '''FAST & FURIOUS TARGET PRACTICE | Episode 51 # Polish → English '- ''"It was an intense practice. Aleks probably deserved it somehow, so Joe is not a bad guy or anything, his innocence has lost a bit." # 'French → English '- "Fast and furious, these guys go fast. It's a shame for Paul Walker, but maybe they should hire one of these guys, they look very good in their cosplay." '''BUTCHERING A DILDO | Episode 52 # Russian → English '- ''"Nobody knew how much pleasure to throw dildos in fact can be! Little dildos, black dildos, giant dildos - all so much fun" # 'Welsh → English '- "Who's the new kid ??? No one really knows how it got into the building, but we will keep it after that dick jump." '''BEACHES AND DRAGONS | Episode 53 # Romanian → English '- ''"The Grand Canyon has a length of 446 km, has a length of up to 29 kilometers and reaches a depth of over 800 meters." '''SCIENCE OF THE DUNK | Episode 54 # Portuguese → English '''- ''"Belts all! Please let this be a normal field trip! With Frizz? NO WAY! Crusin 'on the main street. You're relaxed and feeling good. Next thing you know you're seein ''Octopus in the neighborhood!"'' # Finnish → English '- ''"MAGIC-KOULUN BUS ...Step in - It's a Wild Ride! Come and visit MAGIC SCHOOL BUS!" '''PARKING IN MARKIPLIER'S SPOT | Episode 55 # Norwegian → English '- ''"Hope everyone has a very nice day today. Do not forget to check out any merch and please give this video a thumbs up. And I tell you this now, since no one reminded you of the post-roll." # 'Armenian → English '- "LAN parties are where it's at! There must be some real good coming out of this set-up. Stay tuned for that!" '''WET MULTIPLAYER VR | Episode 56 # Bulgarian→ English '- ''"If you think the new VR setup seems to be a lot of fun, just wait!" # 'Finnish → English '- "Left Shark" is the name of the title on Katy Perry's Super Bowl XLIX halftime in 2015. In the left Shark home left, on the right side of Perry, got a significant fan and media attention during mid-seasons and then its distinct dancing that was both outbreak and synchronized to "Right Shark for ". Left Shark quickly became an Internet sense that appeared on social media sites such as Facebook and Twitter, and it also became an Internet meme. 1 Left Shark was performed by Bryan Gaw, one of Perry's long-running background dancers." '''GETTING ON THE GUEST LIST | Episode 57 # Japanese → English '- ''"So boldly step out and try everything! I mean something when I mean everything. Please lose something so far and try not to become a person whom you want to be." '''SURVIVING E3 AND CHINA TOWN | Episode 58 # French → English '- ''"I hope everyone has a good weekend. I hope it got better after this juicy kiss at the end." '''BORDERLINE HEATSTROKE | Episode 59 # Bulgarian → English '- ''"I'm sorry about the audio for everyone. Still working to get all new cameras equipped with good microphones." # 'Korean → English '- "When you're done watching, watch some videos and go out and play. searching. There are many things out there. Like dirty panties in a watercourse." '''THE LOST FOOTAGE | Episode 60 # Bulgarian → English '- ''"Attention spoiler. Khodor dies. The same goes for Ned Stark. And like ... a bunch of other people. Dude, catch up." '''WHEN LIFE HANDS YOU LEMONS | Episode 61 # Danish → English '- ''"When life makes you lemons, make lemonade!" '''DELETED SCENES | Episode 62 # Polish → English '- ''"Imagine if I could throw my asshole into outer space?" '''PARACHUTING OFF THE ROOF | Episode 63 # Kannada → English '- ''"If it counts the Cassini section, there are 3 main rings and 5 dust rings for 8 rings. But there are more rings around Saturn. The Janas Ring, the Methone ring arc, the Anthe Ring Ark and the Palne Ring, and the Roche section." '''HOT CHEETOS PIZZA IS FIRE | Episode 64 # Japanese → English ''- "What is your favorite type of pizza?"'' COCKROACH INFESTATION | Episode 65 # German → English '- ''"A cockroach can hold the breath for 40 minutes and can even survive being submerged under water for half an hour." '''WATER CLEAN UP FIASCO | Episode 66 # German → English '- ''"Why do not we have a mop? How can we forget that every office needs one? We have something now, so we are prepared for the next big disaster." '''INSANE MAGIC TRICK | Episode 67 # Finnish → English '- ''"I once made a cartoon disappear. I thought it would look like it again, but it never did. Until one day I was ready to eat dinner, and I saw the carrot carrot. I have a master magician." '''GERMANY TRIP & LOGO RIP-OFFS | Episode 68 # Greek → English '- ''"Hi Guys! While we had many things to do this week, we can not show it until next week. Be prepared for a lot of cool content coming your way" '''THE ACCOUNT OF ALEKS BLOOPERS | Episode 69 # Spanish → English '- ''"Hello! We are not those snob actors who think they can do it right the first time! No, we should take as many shots as we need to get it right. Enjoy!" '''NEW COUCH + TARGET PRACTICE | Episode 70 # Italian → English '- ''"I think it's time we have a new sofa. The old one was covered with tons of body fluids, including peel and pea. Thanks to God for the new couch!!!" '''MECHANICAL BULL TRIALS | Episode 71 # Bulgarian → English '- ''"Even though we bought eight burgers, fried potatoes, bulbs, two vegetarian burgers, apple pie and chicken pieces, we were still missing from Asher's food to eat! He was the only one who did not have to eat anything while riding the bull, but at least stayed longer than Trevor." '''OFFICE PILLOW PROBLEMS | Episode 72 # Polish → English '- ''"Do you really want to know who threw a popcorn pillow out there? Is it Aleks-OG prankster? Joe the most innocent person in the office? Or is it Jakob, the youngest? Leave a comment about who you think you did!" '''WORLD WAR II BLOOPERS | Episode 73 # Irish → English '- ''"I can not believe that you're doing that right in front of my salad. I mean coming now." '''LEWD DISNEY KNOCKOFFS | Episode 74 # French → English '- ''"If someone out there makes a musical instrument combo accessory / accessory accessory, hit us. We'll open it up. And try not to break it" '''COW CHOP HIRES A DEMON | Episode 75 # Malay → English '- ''"I want this creepy." '''KEYBOARD MEMORIAL VIGIL | Episode 76 # Swedish → English '- ''"James is a true artist and he will seek vengeance for these dicks throughout the city. Talking about dicks, the dildo bracket window at our office just fell to the ground, randomly ... Probably a curse because of the city's contempt over dicks in the center." '''LOBBY MAKEOVER | Episode 77 # Spanish → English - "The best plans of mice and owners often go wrong," WRESTLING PRACTICE | Episode 78 # Hebrew → English '- ''"We've saved you all Joe's flashbacks to breathe in poisonous fumes or human shit out of common decency" '''GETTING IN THE HOLIDAY SPIRIT | Episode 79 # Afrikaans → English '- ''"Kwanzaa is a weekly celebration in the United States and in other nations of the West African diaspora in the Americas. The celebration honors African heritage in African American culture and is observed from 26 December to 1 January, and ends with a celebration and gift." '''HOLIDAY(S) UNBOXING(S) | Episode 80 # Yiddish → English '- ''"Tattoos are not good for your body, they are unhealthy, and they make a disgusting life." '''STUN GUNS AND SECRET SANTA | Episode 81 # Nyanja → English '- ''"No Chopper was seriously injured in this movie, though we were near" '''IT'S BEGINNING TO LOOK A LOT LIKE COW CHOP CHRISTMAS | Episode 82 # Vietnamese → English '- "''Modern Christmas trees are often derived from the symbol of the trees in winter rituals before Christ, in which Viking and Saxon worship the trees. The story of Saint Boniface cutting off Donar's Oak illustrates pagan practices in the eighth century among Germans. A later folklore version of the story further details that evergreen trees have sprouted in place of being torn, telling them of its triangular shape that reminds mankind of the Trinity and how it points out. God" '''KRAMPUS CLEANUP | Episode 83 # Hindi → English '- "''Wolf is used for urine trapping and gardening. Urine attracts predators but it is also effective to prevent deer and other wildlife from your garden. The need to hunt and trap animals to collect urine or the ability to reach the sample through another hunter-trapper. Urine and sports fields are also a common source for urine." '''COOKING WITH YA BOY, ALEKS | Episode 84 # Italian → English '- ''"The rock octopus, also known as "octopus verace", is the one with the most delicate and precious meat and is recognized by the double series of suckers on each tentacle. On the other hand, the moscardino, usually of smaller size, of suckers, has a single row and generally it is fishing on sandy bottoms. Always pre-empt the true octopus that makes it safer on the grill. If you have just caught it, rinse it well in fresh water and remove the internal organs (which are in the head in the octopus), remove the eyes and the cartilaginous tooth (in the center of the tentacles, inside the head) and rinse well." '''ARTISAN FAN MAIL | Episode 85 # Japanese → English '- ''"The rubber riot control bullet is part of a long line of development of a non-fatal riot control cartridge using a short part of a broom pattern shot by the Singaporean rebellion forces in the 1880's. Hong Kong police deployed a wooden baton round, but it got hurt and hurt." '''NINJA STARTER KIT | Episode 86 # Estonian → English '- ''"The first special ninja training began in the middle of the 15th century, when certain Samurai families began to focus on secret warfare, including espionage and murder. Like the Samurai, Ninjas were born into a profession where traditions were held, and went to the family. Ninjas were taught from childhood, as was common in the Samurai families. Outside of the anticipated martial arts disciplines. Young people studied survival and exploration techniques, as well as information on toxic and explosive substances." '''ALEKS TRIES TO BECOME A CITIZEN | Episode 87 # Russian → English '- ''"Male candidates may be surprised to learn that refusal to register for selective services can create a serious problem when applying for an N-400 form, an application for naturalization. It is expected that men between the ages of 18 and 26 will register with the Selective Service and provide evidence for naturalization purposes as a US citizen. The impossibility of registration can be grounds for refusing to apply for naturalization." '''GUYS & DOLLS | Episode 88 # Portuguese → English '- ''"When you see a Joe saving half his mass, You can bet he'll be joining you for some doll, When a hobo buys wine as a hobo cannot afford it, It's a bit that the bum is under the thumb of a little broad" '''SPRING CLEANING | Episode 89 # Indonesian → English - "On average, one in every 32 homes reported a Christmas tree fire resulted in death, compared with an average of one death per 143 reported total fires at home. Although the Christmas tree fires are not common, when they occur, they are far more likely to be lethal than most other fires." MOSCOW IMPORTS | Episode 90 # Russian → English - "Before the invasion of Iraq in 2003, Saddam Hussein issued a propaganda video showing slingshots as a possible rebel weapon for use against intruders" ETERNAL RECURRENCE | Episode 91 # Gujarati → English - "All things started in order, so they will end, and so they will start again" MAKING PLANS FOR TREVOR | Episode 92 # Czech → English - "Dear friend, no matter who you are, I give it to you above all - do not forget me; I feel like a person who was doing the job today to retire; Remember my words - maybe I will come back again." F•R•I•E•N•D•S FOREVER | Episode 93 # Estonian → English - "So nobody told you that life would be so Your job is funny, you're broken Your love life is D.O.A. It's like you've always been stuck with another gear If it's not your day, your week, your month Or even your year, but" EXTREME SPORTING | Episode 94 # Zulu → English '- ''"The next time someone complains that you have made a mistake, tell them that it is probably a good thing. Because without imperfection, you nor I wouldn't be here." '''CRIKEN CALLING | Episode 95 # Japanese → English '- ''"When I went to Japan for the first time, it was an explosive event for me. It changed my life very realistically. The first time I went to Tokyo my head exploded. I compared it with the first acid trip i took: Nothing was ever the same for me" - Anthony Bourdain '''ADULT SWING AND S*** | Episode 96 # Dutch → English '- ''"In the Netherlands, the origin of April Fools' Day is often attributed to the Dutch victory at Brielle in 1572, where the Spanish Duke Álvarez de Toledo was defeated. "Op 1 april verloor Alva zijn bril" is a Dutch proverb, which can be translated to: "On the first of April, Alva lost his glasses." In this case, the glasses ("bril" in Dutch) serve as a metaphor for Brielle." '''SPRING BREAK HIGHLIGHTS / COW CHOP COOK OFF | Episode 97 # Esperanto → English '- ''"I knew you were special from the moment I saw you, it's in your eyes. It's written on your face. I will make you happy, I want everyone to fall in love. Let's cause some trouble now. Live life to the fullest. Spring Break, Spring Break forever." '''PAX EAST WEEKEND 2018 | Episode 98 # Portuguese → English '- ''"In the 20 century, the quinceanera received certain privileges associated with femininity: permission to participate in festivals of adults, pluck the eyebrows and shave the legs, use makeup, jewelry and high heels. When this tradition originated, the quinceanera was a small party to celebrate the transition. Friends and family gathered to give the girl the chance to mingle with the boys. Wealthy families commemorated quinceaneras with great feasts and elaborate dresses. In Latin American countries, wealthy families announced quinceañeras in newspapers to disclose their extravagant celebrations." '''STANDEE ASSASSIN | Episode 99 # Hawaiian → English '- ''"Choose the sword, and come in with me Choose the ball, and join your mom ... in the dead You will not understand my words, but you must choose So, child, choose life or death." '''RHYTHM ROULETTE | Episode 100 # Korean → English '- ''"We play video games for you. We log in online and we shoot down baddies. I like the girlfriend she is baddie." '''GHOST HUNTERS | Episode 101 # Spanish → English '- ''"The first television program dedicated exclusively to the paranormal was One Step Beyond, which aired 96 episodes on the ABC network from 1959 to 1961. The stories were promoted where based on real life experiences, including historically well-known events such as the sinking of RMS Titanic, the 1906 earthquake in San Francisco and the assassination of Abraham Lincoln." '''DRIFT TRIKE | Episode 102 # 'Czech → English '- "The origins of drift trikes come from New Zealand, fuelled by its on-going car and drift culture of 'boy racers' and car enthusiasts. Drift triking quickly began to spread to other countries soon after, including Australia, the United States, Colombia, many European nations and various other countries. In 2011, a non-profit organization called the American Drift Trike Association was founded in the United States, with the goal of promoting the sport of drift triking." Category:Series